KHR:Wrath of Ishiyama
by Mirror-Spectrum
Summary: Vongola Family start their journey to Ishiyama high school where the Beelzebub character study
1. Chapter 1

a boy with blonde hair standing in front Namimori junior high school "Hurry up,Tsuna,we're gonna miss the field trip bus" Yamamoto yelled

Tall black hair man with friendly look run in front of Tsuna "Coming,sorry for the wait" answer Tsunayoshi Sawada

"So where we will going?"asked Tsuna

Suddenly a little man with mafia suit appear in front of Tsuna "that's why they called you No-Good-Tsuna" answer Reborn

"Reborn!don't scared me like that" Tsuna shout

a silver haired man suddenly shout to Tsuna "Yo,Tenth don't tell me that you forgot that we gonna go to Ishiyama high school?"

"Woah,Gokudera you scared me,why everyone like to scared me off"answer Tsuna

"Hahahaha,sorry about that Tenth"answe Gokudera

"Hey,you hurry up get in the bus,or i'll bite you to the death" the black haired disciplinary boy shout in front of the bus

"we better hurry up before Hibari really got pissed off" said Yamamoto

* * *

><p>so, after that short chat they got in to the they got at Ishiyama high school,a black long haired girl welcoming them<p>

"Welcome to Ishiyama high school,where the deliquent student sent on,my name is Aoi Kunieda the disciplinary here" said Aoi

"Nice to meet you,im disciplinary comitee from Namimori high school my name is Kyoya Hibari"answer Hibari

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi" said Yamamoto

"My name is Gokudera Hayato" said Gokudera

"Wait,why are you bring dynamite here?" asked Aoi

"this is for tenth protection" answer Gokudera

"Tenth?" asked Aoi

"Hahahaha long story,i'll tell you when we have time" Yamamoto interrupt Gokudera "however where is Tsuna?"

"Hey guys wait for me!" shout Tsuna "Why you didn't wait for me?"

"Sorry, Tsuna i forgot that you go to toilet first" Yamamoto Laughed "This is Tsunayoshi Sawada"

"Nice to meet you" answer Tsuna

"Nice to meet you too,my name is Aoi Kunieda" said Tsuna "Somehow i already heard your name somewhere?"

"Of course you do,he is the 10th boss of Vongola family" suddenly Reborn came out

"Vongola Family?Wait that vongola?the best mafia family?" asked Aoi "and by the way who are you?"

"Yeah that Vongola,and this is the vongola family,my name is home tutor Reborn" answer Reborn

"Oh it's pleasure to meet you guys" asked Aoi "Now let me introduced you some of our student"

"The man that always carry a baby,you see that? his name is Oga Tatsumi. He is the most dangerous student in this school"

Aoi point to a man carry a baby

"Why he is carrying a baby?" asked Tsuna

"Long story" answer Aoi "and you will not understand if i tell you the story"

"Yo" Oga suddenly appeared behind Tsuna

"Whoa..!that scared me" shout Tsuna

"Sorry" Oga said "you must be Tsunayoshi Sawada, i heard you when you talk with Kunieda at front of the school"

"let's continue the one that beside Oga, the silver haired guy is Takayuki Furuichi" talked with Furuichi "this is the student from Namimori High School"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Takayuki Furuichi" said Furuichi

"and there are a group name Tohonshinki" said Aoi

"Tohonshinki?what is that?" asked Yamamoto

"Tohonshinki is a group of 4 people they are Hidetora Toujou me,Kunieda Aoi,Kanzaki Hajime, and Himekawa Tatsuya" answer Aoi

"ok it's the end of the tour please go to your hotel,tommorow we have long time to go" said Aoi

* * *

><p>so,after tour they went to hotel "woah i didn't know that Ishiyama high school have many awesome member" said gokudera<p>

"why?" asked Tsuna

"that guy,Oga i heard from my friend that he have incredible power,his nickname is demon carrying a baby" answer Gokudera

"he seem pretty strong,i want to fight him right now" said Hibari

"Wait hibari wait" everyone hold Hibari before he ran to Oga and fight with him

"Hmmm...that pretty good idea, how about we make Ishiyama vs Namimori" said Reborn

"What...!" asked Tsuna

"but we don't have all the family" said Gokudera

"Don't worry,they are on the way" answer Reborn calmly

"Wait you know this will happen?" asked Tsuna

"Of course,if i don't know why i am the best hitman on the word" answer Reborn

* * *

><p>tomorrow morning, a purple short haired girl wearing an eye patch standing in front of the hotel,then Tsuna group come out from the hotel<p>

"Hey Chrome,you must be here because of Reborn, tight?" asked Gokudera

"yes" answer Chrome shyly

"Where is Lambo and Ryohei?" asked Yamamoto

"They say that they will be late,and Bianchi will come too" answer Chrome

"WHAT! bianchi is coming?" asked Gokudera scared

"Why with Bia...oh yeah you can't fight when Bianchi is around,we will make sure she wearing a google" said Tsuna

"Thanks Tenth" answer Gokudera happily "Now are we gonna confront them now or wait others?"

"we say confront them now" said Reborn "Let's go!"

"Why everyone here?" asked Aoi

"We want to battle you guys, Ishiyama Vs Namimori let's decide the time" answer Reborn

"Oh a challenge huh?okay i accept it 6 vs 6,this the park" answer Oga

"I just notice the baby on oga shoulder holding something that look like a pacifier,is it can be that he is arcabaleno too?" whisper Tsuna to Reborn

"No,it just a normal baby stuff" answer reborn "Now, everyone prepare for the fight"


	2. Chapter 2

"hey where is Reborn?" ask Tsuna

"He said that he gonna search something about our enemy" answer Gokudera

"Is it okay if we fight with them?" asked Tsuna

"Ciassou! im back" Reborn appeared from a window with a military looking baby wearing a pacifier in his neck "I already found some info about them"

"Hey why collonelo here?" asked Tsuna

"i here to train Ryohei, where he is?" answer the millitary looking baby

"im afraid he didn't arrived yet" answer Tsuna

"Anywho...who is our opponent?" asked Gokudera interupt

"From Ishiyama high school there are Oga Tatsumi,Aoi Kunieda,Hidetora Toujou, a girl name Hilda, Hilda's sister Yolda, and furuichi" answer Reborn "And i already pick who fight who..."

"who i gonna fight with?" asked Gokudera

"Tsuna will fight Oga, Yamamoto will fight Aoi, Hibari will fight with Toujou, Gokudera will fight Hilda, Ryohei will fight Yolda and Lambo will fight Furuichi" answer Reborn

suddenly slam the front door "This Toujou guy is he strong?" asked Hibari

"Don't worry Hibari he is strong" answer Reborn

"Okay then, i'll bite him to the death" Hibari come out from the room

"wait i just noticed where is Chrome? and who will she fight?" asked Tsuna

"She said that she want to go somewhere,she didn't want to join the fight" answer Reborn

"That's weird even for her" asked Tsuna confuse

"Anywho...how strong is Hilda girl" asked Gokudera

"She was an Enigma, i can't find about her and Yolda" sighed Reborn "Get a a rest we will have a long day tomorrow"

* * *

><p><strong>At Oga place<strong>

"Are we really gonna fight Namimori student?" asked Aoi

"Yeah sure we are" answer confidently "Dabu" interupt baby beel

"i can't leave alone the king to oga himself,i'll guard the king" said a blonde girl wearing maid costume suddenly

"why you suddenly answering something without no one asked?"asked Aoi

"anyway why you are here Yolda" asked Aoi "aren't you didn't care with Hilda?"

"I had a debt to pay when she rescued me from the Akuma group" answer a blonde girl that really looked like Hilda

"The important thing, WHY I CHOSEN?" asked Furuichi angry

"because we are outnumber if we didn't picked you" answer Oga

"the are many strong student in Ishiyama" Furuichi protest

"it will be fun" Oga responses it calmly

"fun to you but not me" answer Furuichi

"Anyway a guy named Reborn just spying on us a while ago" said Hilda and Yolda at the same time

Furuichi went to the corner of the room and cried

" Don't worry we will win" said Oga confidently

* * *

><p><strong><br>The next day on the Park**

"hey where is Oga and his friend?" asked Tsuna

"maybe,they got scared" said Gokudera

"no we aren't" suddenly a man shout from somewhere

Oga said "we are ready"

"i'll be a referee for round 1" Reborn said

"good enough for me" answer Oga

"then the round 1 will be Lambo Vs Furuichi" announce Reborn

"Go for it Furuichi"cheer Oga

"Wait a sec...why me first?"asked Furuichi

"don't be such a crybaby" hilda kicked furuichi to the battleground

* * *

><p><strong><br>Lambo Vs Furuichi**

"this will be an easy fight my enemy is a baby goat" Furuichi though

"who are you? do you want play with me" said Lambo raising his 10-year bazooka

"baby doesn't play with bazooka" tease Furuichi

Lambo shot himself with that the smoke disappear,suddenly the 5 years old Lambo become 15 years old Lambo.

"urghh...what happen,thank goodness Lambo call me at the right time i was fall from 3rd floor" said 15 years old Lambo

"who are you? where is my enemy" Furuichi confused

"i am your enemy,i am talking let's fight,Cambio Forma" said Lambo

Lambo wear a bull helmet,sudden;y after he wear that it became full black battle charge to Furuichi,and furuichi got his insta lose

* * *

><p>"i already guess that would be happen,it was a short fight" Oga sighed<p>

"figures" said Hilda

"the who will be the next battle?" asked Tsuna

"Aoi do your best" said Oga

"if the Aoi is next,then...Yamamoto forward" Reborn order

"leave it to me" said Yamamoto confident

* * *

><p><strong><br>Aoi Kunieda Vs Yamamoto Takeshi**

"i'll be easy on you" smile Yamamoto

"you better not be easy on me just cause i am a girl" Aoi slashed a tree with her bamboo sword

"if you say so, Cambio Forma"

suddenly a swallow and a dog come out from nowhere and changing shape to 2 sword

both of them start charging and clash each other. Aoi swing her sword fiercely,but yamamoto block all his attack calmly.

it already passed 20 minutes after the fight begin.

"you are tough" said Yamamoto

"thank you, you too." answer Aoi

"but i'll win this" said both of them

they start fight again and suddenly they changing place to shallow Lake

"Welcome to my territory, i'll show you my real power" said Yamamoto

"first offensive Shigure style,axle of rain" Yamoto thrust with lightning speed to Aoi and slash her

Aoi got pushed,she bleeding at her waist

"shigure style? amusing, it's my turn to attacking" said Aoi

"second ceremony 100 flower storming sakura" Aoi unlead a pink aura the she form it to a whip,she slash yamamoto but before he injured,he unleash one of his technique

"first defensive Shigure style,Rolling rain" a 2 big wave of water lift and make Yamamoto unseen

"useless, i still can see you" Aoi whip her aura and Yamamoto got hitted

"ouch" his leg got injured

"i already little bit tired, Ankokubutō" a dark aura conceal Aoi and suddenly disappear from yamamoto's sight

"where did sh-" before yamamoto could finish his sentence, Aoi appeared behind him and slash with **First Ceremony Wave Rock Chrysanthemum Straight Line**

with that attack, Yamomoto got seriously injured and fainted

"cause yamamoto can't continue the fight that means i win" announce Aoi

"1 for Ishiyama and 1 for Vongola" announce the next battle will be held tomorrow, be sure to get plenty rest" Announce Reborn


End file.
